The Story of Maddidon Brinner-part 1
by Fizz
Summary: Thi sis the story of 14 yr ol maddison Brinner who gets taken out of her home aginst her will so she can learn Dark Arts with the Dark Lord and assist in the downfall of Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Story Of Maddison Brinner

# Chapter1

"Wormtail" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my Lord" Wormtail answers.

Lord Voldemort paces around the dark graveyard.

""My death eaters are powerful aren't they Wormtail?" he asks

"O of course mater" Wormatil answers.

"FOOL OF A WIZARD, I need someone more powerful. Someone whose mind is not polluted with good magic, I can train them to be as powerful as me.

Wormtail cowers helplessly and whimpers "Where would we find that, Master" he asks.

"Many years ago, my great descendant Salazar Slytherin was going to educate a whole nation of wizards to learn the dark Arts so he put a curse on a country that muggles had not found yet, he cursed the country so no wizarding school could exist there unless it taught the Dark Arts. Salazar Slytherin died before he could fulfil his dream but we can get someone from there, Wormtail and educate them in the Dark Arts" Voldemort explained.

"What land do you speak of master?" Wormtail asks

The Dark Lord laughs and says, "A land now inhabited by people, Australia."

14 year old Maddison Brinner pushed her hair out of her eyes and grabbed her school bag. She'd been kept back late again. The teacher, Mr Karlos had blamed her when Peter Flinters (the school bully) skin turned purple. Maddison was tired and fed up. She was always blamed for things like this, and although she had been mad at Peter she had no idea how his skin turned purple. She was also angry because her little brother had walked home by himself and when she got home she would be in an awful lot of trouble. As she walked home a kangaroo hopped across the road and she was very interested as it was not often she saw the native animal of Australia so close. She looked up and man with black robes and silver gloves, was standing near her. She tried to ignore him and just figured he belonged to some weird religion. The man stopped he had been instructed to bring back a child and this child had shown obvious magical talent in class. He had watched the class while under an invisibility spell. Maddison watched as the man approached her. For some reason he gave her the creeps She started to run down the street. She heard the man shout something as she ran and her legs and arms suddenly sprung together. The man shouted, "stupefy" and then everything went black.

"Enervate" Maddison opened her eyes. She was in a dark alley. She opened her mouth to scream but the man who Maddison now saw had a silver hand stopped her. "One word and I blast you to Durmstrang," he said.Maddison looked at her legs which were bleeding from her fall back in the street. The man muttered some words and they were gone. "H-how are you doing that," she asked.

The man smiled evilly and started explaining to her about the wizarding world and how Australia was cursed.

"What has that got to do with me?" Maddison asked 

"You are magical and my master has plans for you he replied. 

He grabbed her hand with an amazingly strong grip. He put a finger to his lips and then he pulled her out in to a crowded street.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Diagon Valley, London" he answered .

Maddison burst in to tears, she had been kidnapped.

Harry Potter walked through Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron wanted to go into Magical Menagerie but Harry hung back. He stood aside and watched people walk by. A man and a girl walked past and Harry though the man looked oddly familiar but it was hard to tell as he wore a hooded cloak. The girl looked about a year younger than him. Her long hair was unbrushed and he thought he noticed tears in her brown eyes. Harry noticed that she was tanned and had a thick powdering of freckles, which he though was unusual as it had rained in England for months and this girl didn't look happy or wealthy enough to have been on a tropical holiday. She looked up and his eyes caught her pleading look for a moment but then Ron and Hermione walked out of Magical Menagerie and Harry forgot the girl. Ron was playfully pushing Hermione and Hermione was giggling and going on. Really, ever since those two had started going out they had almost been too hard to bear.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry walked unhappily up to his common room. Hermione was up there and was acting pretty distant towards him. What a depressing day Harry thought, I think I will cheer myself up by doing homework. " Would you like to join me in doing homework Hermione?" He asked. Hermione gave him a look like she thought he was scum. "Sorry, me and Ron are going somewhere," she said. Ron suddenly joined her and his eyes glowed red. "None of your business Harry" he snapped and they rushed out of the common room. He decided to follow them because he had nothing else to do. They walked into moaning Myrtles bathroom. Ron said open in a hiss and the sink opened. Funny, Harry thought, I never knew Ron was a parselmouth. He had no real desire to go down the sink so he decided to go and jump on his bed. Harry jumped on his bed for a while when he heard someone say "OW". He looked under his bed and Fred was there. "What are you doing here Fred?" he asked. Fred explained about how he hadn't wanted anyone seeing him and calling him a freak when he was half cat, since he couldn't walk because his legs were to little he had dragged himself under Harry's bed. Fred started to cry. Harry laughed. At last he had some comic relief. He gave Fred's ear a little flick to annoy him and then set off for a walk around the castle, once again his cheery self. Suddenly a voice came over the invisible loudspeaker and said "ALL STUDENTS BACK TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS, NOW"

Harry decided to go listen to the teachers and see what was going on. He hid in the old unused cupboard and listened. He heard professor Dumbledore speaking "Another basilisk is in the castle, it has killed one student and petrified another." There was a gasp from the teachers and they all asked "who?" Dumbledore replied "Colin Creevey has been killed and his brother was petrified."Harry felt half sad half happy, I mean Colin had always annoyed him. Harry stopped listening. His cupboard suddenly got picked up. His head got banged and he started yelling.

"HERE HE HIS STUDENTS, OUR SAVIOUR" dumbledore yelled and he fell out of the cupboard as the door opened. Harry was stunned. "I was just telling the students about how since you saved us last time you will naturally save us from the basilisk again." Dumbledore gave Harry a little push and Harry set of towards the bathroom whistling a tune. He jumped in the sink and went past the snake doors. Ron and Hermione were in there. "Hi, Harry, I used the imperius curse on Hermione so you'd come down." Harry felt a little guilty because he had not bothered to follow Ron the whole way. "I'll kill you for this Ron," he yelled. "I'm not Ron, I am Voldemort with the polyjuice potion." He said. "Avada Kedavra," Harry yelled. The spell hit Hermione. "Oops, I miscalculated" Harry said. Oh well Harry thought and shrugged his shoulders. Voldemort looked scared and apparated but not before letting the basilisk loose. The slimy monster came out and Harry almost lazily said "Avada Kedavra." The basilisk didn't die so harry hit him on the head with a brick. It died. Harry walked upstairs and met George. George seemed quite upset. "Fred's missing," he wailed. Harry sniggered and told George that Fred was probably dead. He laughed at his own joke as George burst out crying. He flopped into bed, hours later he was awoken by Seamus, "Wake up Harry, Dumbledore missing and nobody seems to be able to find Ron.

Well that's it for now. Please R/R. I need a certain amount of reviews before I will post any more of this on the net though.


End file.
